Loss of A Brother
by Annic
Summary: They did not think that they would ever feel this kind of pain. They are all trying to cope in their own way, together. Pre-series
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea has been stewing for quite awhile. Ever since I started reading the stories fandom this plot bunny has stayed with me. This was also a little tough for me to write because of personal reasons that I am choosing not to go into on here. This will be in three parts. One for each of the siblings. Please R&R. :)**

**A/N #2: This song was in part inspired by the song "Stars" by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals. If you have not heard it, listen to it.**

**A/N #3 This is just a working title, if you have a better idea let me know. **

It was beautiful day. The birds were calling and there was not a cloud in the sky. This day was just like one eight years prior. A day when an unspeakable tragedy occurred, one that still to this day, scars the city. However instead of touching many families, it was one family that was suffering.

For Erin, she could only think one thing. Did her little brother know how much he meant to her? Had she given him a hug when he left the house they grew up in? All she could remember about her peace-keeping little brother was the fight that they had at the last family dinner. It was a petty fight over, she couldn't remember now; she just remembers yelling at him.

She remembers their father pleading with them to stop and Danny egging them on because he didn't want the attention on him. Erin didn't find out until after but Danny had, not surprisingly gotten himself to a fair amount of trouble on the case before. It wasn't enough to suspend him over, just a reprimand. Erin knows she shouldn't have but she had left her father's house angry with Joe. Everyone was shocked that they fought, for it never happened. She was always sparring with Danny, but never Joe.

She knows that she has been scaring Nicky. Erin hates that her daughter has to see her mother so upset, she also hates her daughter has to lose someone so important to her so early.

As she sits in her childhood room she thinks back to the night that she received the news. As she left her office that day, she received a text message from her brother:

_Erin, I do not even remember what we fought about. I hate that you left the house before we could talk it out. I am so sorry for fighting with you._

_Tell Nicky that I love her. And love you to sis. Again sorry. _

_Joe_

It was the last message she received from him. The next thing she knew, her husband was shaking her awake, she had five missed calls from her father and Danny. When she ventured into her living room she saw her sister-in-law sitting on the couch, she could tell something was wrong. As Linda lifted her head and told her what had happened time seemed to stop. Her brother was gone. And she didn't know what to do.

Erin was not looking forward to facing the public or anyone outside of her family. However being the family of a slain officer and also the family of the police commissioner, their grief would be all over the newspaper.

She is brought back to reality by a soft knock on the door. There standing in the doorway is Danny, red-eyed and shaking. As she looks at him she can tell he is not alright.

Danny slowly walks into the room and sits down next to his sister.

"He's gone Danny. Joe is gone..."

Erin feels the strong arms of her oldest brother wrap around her, trying to tell her that it's going to be alright, when she knows he is trying to assure himself as well. She can't seem to stopping the body-wracking sobs that have taken over. She lets herself cry even harder as she feels her brother's arms tighten around her, trying to reassure them both that this would not happen again and that the family would recover.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This part was supposed to be shorter, but it the story kind of took on a mind of it's own. Also this was supposed to be posted sooner but my muse took a mini vacation. RL also became very busy. This chapter was meant to be towards the end of the story, however I am having hard time writing Danny's POV and I may add another part of this story. R&R please :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, if I did...well I don't want to explain that :)**

The day had lost its entire luster. All of the colors seemed dim and grey. To Jamie the only thing that kept him from breaking down was the fact that he was doing the commute from Boston to New York alone. The silence in the car was suffocating him. He couldn't listen to music without thinking of Joe. The road was the only constant in the journey back to his father's house.

Even though he was the youngest of the four children in his family, all four of the siblings had been unusually close. Each of his siblings meant a lot to Jamie, they each had a special, unique relationship with the youngest Reagan. However Joe had become Jamie's best friend. It wasn't necessarily that they did everything together. They confided in each other. They knew secrets about each other that no one else knew. Now that person had been taken out of Jamie's life. He did not know how to react to it at all. The usually three hour drive back home had turned into a five-hour journey. He had started to lose count about how many times he had to pull off to the side of the road to cry. He was sure his family was worried about him that something had happened to him. He remembered that night perfectly.

_A Few Nights Before_

_ "Hey Sam! I'll meet you for study group on Monday. That way I am ready for the test," Jamie laughed. _

_" I don't think you will need to study for the test you already know too much. But then again, we are almost to the end of the program," Sam chuckled._

_As Jamie wished him a good night and started the long walk back to his car he started thinking that he could not believe that his journey at Harvard was almost over. He had met his fiancé while he was there and couldn't wait to marry her. His family was finally starting to heal from losing his mother._

_Just as he reached the parking area his phone started to buzz in his pocket. It's probably Sydney wondering when he would be getting home. It was almost midnight and he had not seen her since 10 that morning._

_As he dug his phone out of his pocket he saw that his older brother Danny was calling him. Danny never called him this late, unless he needed something or something bad had happened. If it was Danny calling him, he knew that his oldest brother was relatively okay. The last call he received this late from his brother was tell him…he could not actually remember. _

_His heart started to pound, he did not want to answer the phone. He knew something was wrong. His family called him during the day and would leave funny messages, letting him know that they missed him and that NYC was home not Boston. It was never a midnight call. As he was thinking his phone stopped vibrating suddenly. He blew out a sigh of relief as he let it go to voicemail. He wanted to for the signal letting him know that there was a new message…it never came. Not even two minutes later his phone started to vibrate again. _

_Danny._

_He could not allow this call to go to a message. _

_"Danny?" Jamie questioned. "What is it?"_

_All he heard was a gasp and soft sobbing on the other end of the phone. His oldest brother rarely every cried. He saw a few tears fall when his sons were born. Also he saw a few tears escape during his wedding to Linda. The last time he had heard or seen his brother cry was…his mother. Who was it now? Was it his father? His grandfather? Who was it?_

_"Jamie….Jai…" Danny struggled to explain to his brother what had happened._

_"Danny, what's wrong? You are scaring me."_

_"Kid…It's Joe…he's…he's gone."_

_And with that Jamie's world halted. He could not believe what he had just heard. The only way he knew his brother was telling the truth was the soft crying that could be heard on the other end. His legs no longer able to support him, he sank to the curb as he started to cry._

_"What? Danny, how? When?" Jamie asked. _

_"Not over the phone Jamie. Please come home, we need you, Grandpa, Dad, Erin, and me…Please kid?" Danny pleaded. _

_All Jamie wanted to do was get home and take his brother and sister in to his arms and cry. _

_"I'll drive home and get some clothes and be right there. I'll be there in a few hours," Jamie somehow managed to whisper._

_"Oh my…Are you on campus? Please just be safe. Love ya kid," Danny softly whispered._

Somehow Jamie made it home that night, hardly managing to explain to Sydney what had happened. As he packed his bag he spotted the picture of his siblings and him at his undergraduate graduation. They were all so proud of what he had accomplished. It was then that he broke down. He couldn't pack anymore he needed to get home to his family. As he walked out the door he vaguely remembers Syd telling him she loved him and to drive safe.

As he rolled up to his father's house, he saw his brother Danny sitting on the front steps, his head in his hands. He saw that his shoulders were shaking and that he was trying to get his emotions in check. When he turned off the car, the sight that he saw on his brother's face shocked him. He saw pain, shock, hurt, and loss. Danny had seemed to age ten years since the last time he had seen him.

"Jamie," Danny's voice cut in to his soul.

"Kid….our brother….he's…" Danny couldn't finish.

Jamie couldn't stand to see his brother cry anymore and broke down himself. Embracing his brother and quietly crying with each other, he felt his sister's soft touch on his cheek and quickly took her into their embrace, the three of them silently comforting each other. Praying that they will be okay, they have each other to get through it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am not very happy with this chapter. I felt that you guys deserved a chapter, even if I don't like it. It has been very hard for me to write. My muse went on an extended vacation and hasn't fully returned yet. I would write something then delete it. This is all I have written for this part. Danny's reaction is going to be split into two parts. Also there may be one more part after that. R&R please. **

He was supposed to protect his siblings. Being the oldest his parents expected his to watch out for his brothers and sisters. Out of everything that was trusted to him, his siblings and his family was the most important thing. Now he feels that he has let his father down, his brother, the jokester, the brother who kept the family together was gone. Sitting in the home that he grew up in, the one that was his home for the first eighteen years of his life, he feels claustrophobic. He feels like the he cannot stop the tears once they start. He refuses to let them fall. The only person that has ever seen that soft side that he keeps hidden from everyone, even his family, is his wife Linda. He had wondered how his two siblings were going to take this, he however could not imagine just how hard the three of them were taking it. Their father was even worse, but yet at the same time he was there to comfort his remaining children.

Danny feels as though he is at fault for this. He was supposed to protect Erin, Joe and Jamie. But today they are saying goodbye to Joe. His loud, joker, caring, generous younger brother who was his baby brother's best friend, his sister's confidant and ally, and Danny's partner in crime; he was also a doting uncle who loved his niece and two nephews. How could he be gone? Would his family ever forgive him for not doing enough to save Joe or would they cast him out and have him be an outsider?

_Few Nights Before_

_Danny's shift had been uneventful for most of the night. His partner Demarcus had just run to get some coffee to keep them going for the rest of their six hours. He was ready to curl up next to his wife and sleep for days. Of course he knew that wouldn't happen because his two young sons would wake them up at the break of dawn. He of course wouldn't have it any other way. His family meant the world to him, he marveled at how much he had changed in a few short years. His brothers still tease him to this day just how much Linda has him wrapped around her finger. _

_It was at Linda's urging that he take the detective's exam. She knew that it would be more work and difficult hours but she was adamant that he take the exam. He had passed with flying colors just like everyone knew he would. That was two years ago and he couldn't see himself doing any other job. _

_His brother Joe had joined the force shortly before Danny left for his first deployment of Iraq. He found himself worrying about Joe every day and hoping that any of the officer down calls over the radio were not him. Even though he worried about Joe the most, his other two siblings were always on his mind. He was happy that Erin had found her calling in Law by becoming a lawyer. Jamie, as well had decided to take on law as a lawyer, even though at first he was disappointed that his baby brother had decided to take on law school he was now a proud brother of a Harvard Law Student. _

_He was proud of all his siblings, even though he would never say it out right; he made sure they knew how he felt about each of them._

_As he glances up he sees his partner slowly walking back to their desk, but without the coffee he had promised not even ten minutes ago. _

"_Hey partner, where's the….What's wrong?" Danny asked, being able to read his partner like an open book. _

"_Danny, a 10-13, officer down call, just came over the radio…" Demarcus started._

"_OK….why are you telling me…unless" Danny asked, fearing he knew where this was going. But not wanting it to be true._

"_Danny, it's your brother Joe. He's been….he's been shot…" _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N 1: Sorry for the wait, this week has been crazy busy. I was part of our drama department which our play this weekend. On top of that I am helping coach the high school softball team as well as trying to have a social life and pack for spring break. This was going to be posted earlier in the day but some other things happened that prevented it. The end of this small arc should be posted soon.**

**A/N 2: Here is the second part. I didn't plan on this becoming such a big part of the story. I wanted all three of the siblings to have the same amount, but Danny's story just seemed to take on a life of it's own. The next chapter will be short and dealing with Danny's call to Linda and who knows what. There will be a short third part and then one or two more chapters after that. One that shows the united front that the three share and one that wraps up the story maybe like a year or two later. The end of this chapter just seemed to write itself. Please R&R it keeps me going. **

**Disclaimer: Don't belong to me. Darn.**

"_Danny, a 10-13, officer down call, just came over the radio…" Demarcus started._

"_OK….why are you telling me…unless" Danny asked, fearing he knew where this was going. But not wanting it to be true._

"_Danny, it's your brother Joe. He's been….he's been shot…" _

_As soon as Danny was told, it felt like he had been kicked in the chest. He couldn't seem to catch his breathe. It was if the air had escaped and refused to re-enter his lungs. He almost couldn't convince himself to ask the next question. He wanted to know but yet at the same time he didn't. _

"_Reagan, hey breathe, your family doesn't need to worry about you as well." His Sargent says, just hoping beyond hope that it will help calm him a bit. _

"_Is he….is he…Where…where did they take him?" Danny asked, afraid of the answer that he is going to get._

_He still hadn't asked how his brother was doing. He doesn't know how he would deal if he lost Joe. His brother had been such a huge part of his life since he was born. They didn't necessarily do everything together; they trusted each other with secrets they didn't dare tell anyone else. Joe had always been his partner in crime; his parents knew that if one did something the other was more than likely in on the trouble as well. He loved each of his siblings immensely, his sister Erin was the most important women in his life besides Linda and he respected and loved her and would do anything to protect her. Jamie was the baby of the family and despite the ten year age difference were very close, but with Joe there was something different between the two. _

"_They took him to NYU trauma center," Demarcus explained, "I'll give you a ride over there, you are in no condition to drive. And don't you try to argue you are."_

For Danny the ride to the hospital seemed to take forever. He couldn't find any words to say. This was the situation that he had been dreading since Joe had told him that he wanted to join the force. His mind was running wild with scenarios of that had happened and what could still happen to his younger brother. His thoughts also drifted to the rest of his family, he cannot fathom losing anyone else close to him so soon. he didn't want his sons to lose someone so important and such a big part of their lives so early. He contemplated calling his wife, but decided to call when he knew more. Danny kept telling himself not the think so negatively. However all of that changes when his partner drops him at the entrance to the ER. He stands there not knowing if he is going to run in the hospital or run the other way. Even though he knew he could be facing his worst fear, he decided he need to walk through those doors.

As he walked into the E.R. he could see numerous officers and detectives that knew the family and worked with some member of the Reagan family.

"Danny…" his father's DCPI Garret called to him. "I'll take you to your father; he is in the surgical waiting room". It was as if time seemed to move slowly. Also it felt like he was caught in some form of alternate universe. He knew his father would be trying to put on a brave face for everyone, but deep down he knew he knew that the man would be breaking.

As they two men stepped into the elevator, Danny felt the knot of dread and fear get larger in his stomach.

"Garrett, has anyone else in the family been notified, if…." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"No, not yet, your father would like to know more before he scares the rest of the family. He knew you would hear but bring himself to call you. He has been a wreck since he heard." Garrett explained.

As the elevator reached the floor that the surgical waiting room was located, Danny found it was harder and harder to walk. As he rounded the corner to where his father was standing, he saw a doctor walking to talk to his father. Danny stops in his tracks and watches the exchange between the surgeon and his father. Garrett doesn't ask to why he stopped but to respect his boss' privacy he keeps a considerable distance until he feels he is needed. Danny on the other hand couldn't take another step and watched as his father collapsed into a nearby chair. He knew what the news was and his world stopped. It seemed as though his father knew he was there and looked at him with a tear-stained face.

"Danny…" His father's voice broke as he called to him. Danny had to force himself to walk toward his father. "Da-…Danny, your brother…he's dead…we lost him, we lost Joe." And at that he broke down and sobbed in his father's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the end of Danny's POV. At first this part was difficult for me to write but once it was started, the idea just kept going. There are going to be two more chapters. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Don't belong to me, if they did there would be more angst.**

Even though it seemed like a lifetime he backed out of his father's embrace. Telling him he would call He remembers making calling his sister.

_He hated making the phone calls or visits to inform people that their loved ones had been hurt or killed. The fact that he was calling his family to let them know that they had lost Joe was the hardest thing he's had to do. _

_As he dialed his sister's number, he wasn't sure how he was going to tell her the news._ _He was thankful that he didn't have to break the news now, but he knew he would have to sooner or later. He tried again two more times and then let it ring out. He could not leave a voicemail with him sobbing and his voice breaking. It would scare Erin even more. It was then he decided to call his wife._

He needed Linda now more than ever, since his mother had passed, his wife had been his rock, not that she wasn't before but she became so much more important to him. Danny knew that even though Linda was his wife she would be just as upset as he was. Linda had become a part of their family so easily; no one could remember what the family had been like before she was at Danny's side. She calmed him down and tamed from his younger days. It was because of all of that he needed her right now.

_As he dialed the number he knew by heart, he prayed that she would answer the phone. He needed Linda more than anything. She would know something was wrong because of the time of the call. He hears it keep ringing until Linda's voicemail message pick up. He could not leave a message for her on there. Next he tries the home phone, hoping that his wife will answer. _

_On the third ring, he hears his wife beautiful voice. _

"_Danny? Its 2:30 am, what's wrong are you ok?" She frantically asks. How she knows that it is Danny calling is beyond him. Linda knows him too well. He knows that she was sleeping but her voice tells him that she is wide awake now. He can't hold back the tears now and starts sobbing openly over the phone. He knows this isn't the first time and it won't be the last time tonight that he will cry._

"_Danny, you are scaring. Sweetheart what is wrong? You have to tell me." She whispers. _

"_Linda, there was an officer down call about two hours ago…." He begins. How he is supposed to tell her that her brother-in-law whom she sees as a brother is gone is not going to be easy. He hears a sharp intake of breath and tells himself that he needs to keep going or he will never get it out._

"_Linds, its Joe…Joe is dead, he's gone. My brother is dead." He sobs. At that he just lets it all out, he can't seem to stop the tears._

"_Oh my god, Danny…What…do—" He hears Linda stammer before she starts to cry. They whisper comforts to each other. Trying to get the other to calm down yet still hearing the other sob softly. _

"_My god Linda, how am I going to tell Erin and Jamie. Joe was Jamie's best friend, how do I tell him that his best friend and brother are gone. How can I do that to him? I've tried Erin she won't answer how do I tell her?" He says as the tears coat his throat. _

"_You call Jamie, I'll go see Erin and let her know. And be careful. I love you." Linda compromises._

"_Love you too."_

"_Love you more."_

As painful as that phone call had been, the call to his baby brother was even harder. He couldn't stop the tears and he couldn't stop himself from begging Jamie to come home. After hours spent comforting his father, he realized he just needed to see his wife. As 7 am rolled around, four and half hours after he lost his brother, three hours after his shift had been over, he finally makes it home. Sitting on the stairs as he walks in the door is Linda with a tear-stained face she meets him halfway. In a tight embrace with his wife whispering reassurances that it will all be alright again, in the middle of his living room he cries. Cries for the brother he lost and for his family that will never be whole again.

**BB**

He is supposed to be the strong one. In the days that follow Danny finds himself tearing up every time Joe is mentioned. Now standing in the front of his father's house in a tight embrace with his sister and brother, he finds himself being thankful that he still has them. And instead of crying for what he has lost, he is crying for what he still has.

**BB**

In her brothers' embrace, Erin finds herself counting her lucky stars that she still has Danny and Jamie to hold onto. She knows that the funeral is going to be tough, but she still has two of her brothers to seek comfort from and cries harder knowing it could have been different.

**BB**

As the embrace between the three siblings tightens, Jamie realizes that his relationship with Danny and Erin has changed. They are victims, yet survivors. And instead of letting go and grieving alone, Jamie tightens his grasp on his older brother and sister. He is thankful for what he still has and is determined to keep them safe and build the broken relationships they have.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I wanted to get this chapter posted before I left for my vacation. Not completely happy with the chapter either. This chapter was a hard for me to write because of the nature of it. Also my plot bunny decided to run off and hide Easter eggs. I have one more chapter coming but it will be posted next week when I get back. If you have any ideas for stories you can always PM them to me and hopefully I will do them justice. Also I have couple new story ideas that I want to post next week as well. Just a happy note, who is excited there is going to be a fourth season of Blue Bloods? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show, sometimes I wish I did but I don't.**

As the week wore on, each of the Reagan children found it harder to separate from each other. It was not that they were scared that any of the other two would disappear; it was that they knew that the coming days would be some of the hardest. With their mother, they knew that it was coming, they had their time to say goodbye. With Joe however there was no closure. Danny and his family, Erin and her family and Jamie had all taken up residence at their father's house. It was easier because if one of them broke they could seek solace in another. It was safer because they did not know who exactly took their best friend, uncle, partner in crime, confidant…grandson, son and brother.

On the night before the funeral Danny had wandered out to the garden where all the siblings would gather to talk things out and confide in each other. This time however, who he was speaking to was not there.

"Joe, it's still hard for me to realize that you are gone. So many times this week I would pick the phone to call you and make sure that this was all a really bad dream. Then I would look at Jamie and Erin, Dad and Grandpa, Nicky and the boys, we are all walking around like zombies, not yet realizing you aren't here. I didn't realize that Erin, Jamie and I would take this so hard, there are times when all I have to do is look at a picture of you and someone in the family or look at them. I know you think that I never would break down like this, but kid, you are what held us together, you are my little brother, I was supposed to look out for you, make sure you were safe and now you're gone. A great job I've done…" Danny choked back a sob.

"You know it isn't your fault he is gone. And you can't take all the blame because I am just as much as fault as you are," Erin whispered. "It's no one fault. Do I wish he was still here? Of course he was and is my little brother." It was if she couldn't hold back the tears any longer as she soon felt Danny's arm around her shoulder, grounding her, letting her know that she still had him to hold onto.

"I'm gonna miss him so much. He was not only my brother, he was my best friend. This isn't going to be easy, but it could have been much worse, Danny, you could have been with him and instead if Erin and I losing one brother, we could have lost two…" The thought making Jamie choke up again. As he inches closer to his brother and sister, Erin reaches out a hand for him to hold.

As the three of them hold on to each other, not caring what anyone is thinking of them, they are starting to think the same thing. The next day was going to be extremely painful and heart-wrenching, but as long as they had each other, they know they can get through it.

**BB**

Sitting their brother's old room, looking at the mementos that had been left behind, Joe is starting to become a little bit more alive to them. As they hear footsteps nearing the room, the three siblings attempt to compose themselves. It's not an easy task, they had stayed up until 3am telling each other stories about their brother, some were well known, and others were being told for the first time.

"Daddy, mom says it's time for us to go," Jack murmurs, as he gently steps into his uncle's room. While he did understand a little, he still didn't like seeing his dad and uncle upset. He just wishes that he could do something to help his daddy feel better. He catapults himself at his father, making sure his dad knows just how much he loves him. "I love you, Daddy. Please don't cry anymore, I'm sorry you're sad."

"I love you too Jack," Danny whispers as he hugs his son feeling tears building up. "Tell your mom that we will be right down." As he watches is son leave.

"Let's get this done," Jamie says as they start the long walk down the hallway to the stairs. It was if the only thing that felt real to them right now was each other's comfort.

Danny knew Linda was worried about him but she knew that her husband needed his brother and sister more than he needed his wife at this moment. At nights it was her that he had confided in. He knew that he was so lucky to have Linda.

It wasn't just him that she had comforted in the week since the news came, there was one day that Erin had been looking at a family album when she encountered Joe's first picture, Danny had the biggest smile on his face as he held his new little brother, when she broke down. Linda had just walked in the room and silently sat down next to her sister-in-law telling her that things will get better, that the family was the most important thing. Jamie found himself seeking solace in Linda, when he wasn't with his brother and sister. All the siblings knew that she was taking this just as hard as they were, she was just holding it together better.

In the car, their hands sought out the others, making sure they still had the others support and making sure they were each still there, still real.

As the car approached the church, the ride became silent, making sure they were composed as the stepped out to show the world that they were still there for each other, that this hadn't torn the family apart. As Danny, dressed in his dress uniform, Erin and Jamie make their way into the church, they firmly grasp each other's hands. Showing solidarity, keep the others going and upright.

When the service started, Danny felt his other hand being grabbed by his wife, grounding him, anchoring him. He hadn't realized just how much of the service he had missed. He wondered if Erin or Jamie had done the same.

They had been asked to say a few words, while they knew that they could not do it alone, the siblings knew that they could do it if the stood together.

"Joe was not only my brother; he was also my best friend. He showed me the ropes to just about everything. When we were younger, we had almost been inseparable. Even though I know he will always be there for me, I am going to miss him every day," Jamie explained barely able to keep it together for long. After he was done he crumbled into his older brother's arms.

"Being the only girl, in a family of cops, my brothers made sure that I was always protected and taken care of. Joe always made sure I knew that I could go to him with problems, rants, or just to talk. I would tell him secrets I didn't even tell my husband. I think all three of us did. I always wondered how he never allowed himself to tell anyone else. I remember the first time he held my daughter, all of the protectiveness and love that he had always showed towards me had multiplied ten-fold. I had overheard him telling her that no matter what he would always look out for her. Even though he gone I have no doubt he will keep that promise. Joe, I will always love you. I am going to miss you so much." Erin wept. A long hug was shared between the three before Danny stepped up.

"Don't get me wrong I love my baby sister," Danny laughed. "But I was ecstatic when my parents first told me that I was going to have a baby brother. Even though there were four years between Joe and I, we were, thick as thieves. I remember my dad once saying that if one of us was in trouble, they knew that the other was not far behind. When I first brought Linda over to meet the family, Joe had been the second person, behind only Jamie, to welcome her. She later told me that Joe had told her that she was the best thing that had ever happened to me and that if I was to do anything to mess up our relationship he would hurt me. While it didn't scare me, it was great to know that he had taken to her like she was his sister. He was not only an amazing brother; he was also a devoted uncle, who adored his niece and two nephews. I am going to miss him so much because he was far more than my brother, like Jamie said he was also one of my best friends. I love you, little brother." Danny whispered as he looked at the sky tears in his eyes.

They knew that this day was going to be hard. Each sibling was thankful that they had each other to lean on, to cry with and to build new relationships with. Even though he was gone, Joe had brought the three remaining Reagan siblings back together, strengthening their bond and determined to never let anything destroy their connection.


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**A/N: This story has become an outlet for me. While at times it wasn't easy to write, writer's block, and RL not allowing me time to write, it was definitely fun and at the same time hard to write. I want to thank all of you who reviewed each chapter. It is because of those reviews that this story became what it did. **

**This is the last chapter of this story but I do have another story or two I want to write. However after that my muse is contemplating another vacation. If you have ideas feel free to PM me any ideas.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show...yet...If I did we would see our favorite brothers shirtless a little more often :)**

**On with the story...**

Two Years Later

It had become a little easier in the two years to accept that their brother was gone. For the Reagan siblings it wasn't as if they forgot Joe, it was just that they found it easier to seek solace in each other.

Each of the siblings had found ways to deal with the death of their brother. However they had stayed strong. They all visited Joe on a regular basis. Filling him in on what was going on. Sometimes they visited together, other times on their own.

Today all of the adults stood in front of his grave. They had finally solved the mystery of what had happened to their son and brother. The family finally had closure. As they stood there Danny couldn't help but think that it was all because of Jamie and the digging. He refused to give up on finding his brother's killer. Even though Danny had at first been angry when Jamie told him he wanted to become an officer, then concerned and worried when Jamie approached him with the recording, he couldn't be prouder of his baby brother. Little did Jamie know, his brother and sister were thinking back to the day he told them that he wanted to become part of the NYPD.

_A little over a year earlier…_

_The day had been eventful to say the least. They had just started to heal from Joe, when Jamie had told his family what he had wanted to do. Even though he had just graduated from Harvard Law School, with honors, he had felt that his calling was in law, but not in the courtroom, but out on the streets. Jamie had just informed his family that he wanted to become a Police Officer in NYC. _

_To say that his family was surprised was an understatement. Sydney was not supportive at all. She had just seen him go through losing his brother and did not want to go through that herself. However Jamie chose to tell his brother and sister separately. _

_Instead of going home to blow off steam to tell his wife that her youngest brother-in-law was giving up being a lawyer but instead chose to enter the academy. He instead went to talk to Joe._

_"It's been an interesting day to say the least. The most recent case was so trying and too many twists and turns that I couldn't have guessed who had actually done it even when we were arresting the perp and he had confessed. I still don't believe him, but we have video that he was there and….I don't know. But that isn't the only reason I came to see you. Get this our brother, the Harvard lawyer, has decided that he wants to enter the academy. He isn't going to take the bar. Jamie wants to become a cop. I just hope that he knows what he is getting into. That he isn't becoming a cop because he thinks that he has to replace you…" Danny rambles as he takes a deep breathe. As he thinks to when his brother told him of his plans, he feels the wave of emotion take over._

_"He doesn't have to replace you. No one can replace you, Joe. I don't doubt that he'll become the best cop. I mean he already has the smarts; he just needs to back it all up. Joe, I can't lose him. I have already lost you and that almost killed Erin, Jamie and I. I know that if anything ever happened to Jamie, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself and I know I wouldn't survive it. He is my baby brother, I can't lose him," Danny explains suddenly overcome with emotion._

_"He is my baby brother too. I can't lose him either," Erin softly says as she walks closer to her older brother. As they embrace they can feel each other's fears, worries and concerns in the tears that all falling. _

_"Even though we are scared of what could happen to him, we need to be supportive. We need to show Jamie that we back him no matter what we feel. I will always worry about you and Jamie, Danny. But I know that if either of you have any control in the outcome, you are going to do your best to get back to us," Erin clarifies tearfully._

_"Do you think I'll be a good cop? I know you may be upset with my choice, but it's something I want to do for myself," Jamie explains as he approaches his brother and sister. When he arrived and saw his brother and sister standing in front of Joe's grave he hated that he was the one that was causing his siblings pain after what they had gone through just a year prior with Joe. _

_"I have no doubt that you will be a great cop. It's not that we are upset with your decision, we are just worried. And we will always worry. You are our baby brother; we are supposed to watch out for you. We will support you in anything you choose," Danny explained as he hugged Jamie._

Even though that day had been a shock to the entire family, Jamie had thrived as an officer. There had been a few scares within the family but they were able to get through it together. Now as they all start to walk away, Danny kneels down and brushes his hand against the stone.

"Love and miss you brother."

As he walks away after embracing Linda, he notices Jamie lingering a bit longer. What he doesn't know is that his brother was saying a silent prayer to protect the rest of the family.

**BB**

Standing in the garden behind the house, Jamie finally felt closure. He knew what had actually happened to his brother. He found himself unable to control his emotions. Before he knew it he was openly sobbing. At first he was embarrassed but he realized that he shouldn't be ashamed. As he turned towards the house he notices his sister watching him from the porch.

"Oh Jamie," She wept. "It's ok, we are all caught up likes this. It's ok."

As he cries into his sister's shoulder, he feels a set of strong arms wrap around his sister and him. Danny. He lets himself relax in his brother's protective grasp. As he steps away he notices the tear-tracks on the faces of both of his siblings.

He whispers a thank you to whoever will listen that he still has Danny and Erin. That he is able to seek comfort in them. He hopes that he can continue to make them proud and vows that he will do whatever he can to protect them.

**BB**

As Erin watches her brother struggle to keep his emotions in check she is thankful that they know the circumstances surrounding Joe's murder. She is glad that she now knows what happened to Joe. As Jamie turns toward her, she see the tears run down his face and gasps. She half-sprints to embrace him and show him that she is still here for him. Erin isn't in the least bit surprised when she feels the strong arms of her oldest brother circle her and Jamie. She will be eternally grateful that she still has Danny and Jamie to hold onto. She is ready to continue building the relationship the three of them have built. She vows to do everything in her power to protect her brothers.

**BB**

Danny watches Erin embrace Jamie from the back door. He isn't shocked to see the tears on his younger siblings' faces. He hates that he couldn't have done something to stop those tears. The next thing he knows he is standing in the garden embracing his younger siblings. Confirming to him that Erin and Jamie are relatively alright the most important part. Glad that he can continue to build the relationship with each of them. As they step away from each other, a few laughs through the tears, coming over each of them. He finds himself thanking who ever that he still has Jamie and Erin to hold on to. To protect, to keep safe.


End file.
